


Lams oneshot

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128





	Lams oneshot

Today was Alexander’s first day at his new school. It was okay. He had just gotten out of class and was going toward the door. There was too much people traffic. There were dozens of teenagers watching a huge scene play out. It looked like two boys were arguing. Alex could make out tears on the face of the smaller one.   
“Sammy, please!” the taller one shouted. He grabbed the smaller one and pulled him close. He started whispering something that Alex couldn’t hear from the back of the crowd. The smaller one pushed him away and started crying even more.  
“John, I’m sick of you seducing me like that! What you did is unacceptable, and I hate you for it! I hate that you never told me! I hate that you never told your father about-” He broke down crying. The taller one tried to comfort him, but he just ran away. So he stood there. He told everyone he wanted to be alone. And he stood there. When everyone else was gone Alex walked up to him.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.   
“No. No, I’m not.” He sat down and cried even more. So Alex sat there with him until he stopped crying.  
“I’ve never seen you around here.” he said.  
“It’s my first day. My name is Alexander Hamilton”  
“I’m John Laurens, and I think you’re cute”  
“Too soon for that isn’t it?”  
“I was joking! I’ve only just met you! Want me to introduce you to my friends? I mean you could use some judging from the fact that it’s your first day.”  
“Sounds good!”  
A few minutes later they were out the door and John was greeted by a boy with a thick french accent who looked their age.”Mon ami! Where have you been? We were, how you say, worried sick!”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure.”  
“I’m serious. You’re an hour late!’  
“Well you put that hour to good use didn’t you?”  
“What?” Alex noticed the larger boy when he screamed.  
“Judging from the fact that Herc’s breathing hard you guys ran somewhere. Laf you know everything about me so you knew just about when I was gonna come out. You even knew that I was gonna have someone with me so you wore a nice shirt, but you forgot about one tiny detail.”  
“And what is that?’  
“The buttons on Herc’s shirt are wonky and yours is inside out. Also, you didn’t think I’d notice you were wearing different pants from this morning?” He started to giggle. “You guys try to hard to conceal it from me!” And he broke down laughing.   
The larger boy noticed Alex, “Hi there, I’m Hercules Mulligan and that is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. We call him Laf.”   
He had a strange look on his face. Alex realized that John and Laf were still behind him. John was laughing his head of while Laf was hitting him with his own book bag.   
“It’s not what you think!”  
“It clearly is!”  
Damn he looks hot.   
The voices were right. There was a beautiful freckled boy in front of him and all Alex wanted to do was kiss him.   
Not now. Not here. Get a hold of yourself.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

A week later Alex had invited them all to his house. Martha baked brownies for the boys and George put on a movie. The movie was great and the brownies were wonderful. Martha was some sort of a baking wizard!   
At some point Laf and Herc got extremely snugly Their faces almost touching. John paused the movie when he noticed. He got up and stood in front of the two. “Do you give in to me, Marquis de Lafayette?” he said in a bad French accent. The worse the accent the cuter he becomes.  
“I told you there’s nothing between us. He is just like a huge teddy bear.”  
“Sure.” John said sarcastically as he sat down. Alex fell asleep for a bit of the movie. Alex was surprised when he woke up. He was in John’s lap and John had wrapped his hands around Alex and squeezed him pretty tightly. Johns lips were pressed up against the top of Alex’s head. When Alex noticed he melted. And that is when John noticed Alex was awake. He quickly pushed Alex of his lap. He looked extremely embarrassed. His whole face was red. “I’m sorry.”  
What are you doing? Get back on his lap!   
Alex listened to the voices. When he did get back on John’s lap, he blushed even more. Then he wrapped John’s arms around himself again, but he pulled John’s hands lower and sighed. John put his head on Alex’s shoulder and he sighed too. Then Alex turned his own head. He leaned forward a bit. Then a bit more. He was killing John with suspense. A bit more. Just another centimeter…   
Then his lips hit John’s and John let go of Alexander’s waist. He even pushed Alex of.  
Stop it. He doesn’t want it. Don’t you understand?  
Alex ignored the voice. He soon found out out why John pushed him off. John was now straddling Alex with his butt in the air. Alex couldn’t help it. It was right there. He put his hands on John’s butt and squeezed. John made a sound that was like a grunt, squeal, and sigh at the same time.  
Is that good? Does he like it? Or is that a painful sound?   
The word “No.” escaped John’s mouth. Then he added “I like it but not yet.”  
“That’s a terrible pun”  
“No it’s not.”  
“So are we a thing now?”  
“Sure, Babygirl.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, they found out that Herc and Laf had told everyone. And that means EVERYONE. So, when John got home he had it in for himself.   
“JACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”   
“What, father?”  
“A little birdie *cough* your sister *cough* told me something I needed to know!”  
“What?”  
“You kissed another guy and let him touch your behind!?”  
“Yeah, so?”  
“You also snuggled with him!?”  
“Yes.”  
“My son the sinner.”  
“IT’S NOT A SIN!!!”  
“You’re grounded, Jack.”  
“Do your worst. Also, that’s not my name.”  
“No drawing. I’m confiscating your sketchbook.”  
“No! You can’t!”  
John had filled that sketchbook with drawings of him and Alexander. The two of them snuggling, hugging, kissing. All the lovey dovey things. His father just couldn’t see it. He would kill John. He couldn’t let his father get his hands on it. So he hid it. He took another notebook and, in the little time he had, drew a turtle on every page. Then he handed it to his father.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thank you. And I expect you go to bed. It’s late.”  
“G’night.”  
“Good night Jackie.”  
“Not my name!”  
“I don’t care!”

 

Then he ran away and lived happy.


End file.
